Torn Between Worlds
by Mirror-Star
Summary: When Harry and his aunt are transported to a Kingdom in another Realm, Harry has no idea that his entire life will be changed. Learning family secrets, meeting grandparents and finding out why Sirius hates Snape, Harry has to decide where he belongs.
1. A Mysterious Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I _do_ own Marigold, Rose, Dorian, the Kingdom and anything else not in the Harry Potter books.

AN: Okay…this story kind of popped in my head one day, and I decided to write it. It's a bit unconventional, but I don't think anything in the books is really wrong, so I'm not going to classify this as an AU. Of course, it's fan fiction, so that kind of already declares it as an AU.

To those of you who read "Swirling Colours", I _will_ update soon on that. Never worry. And this story is very different from "Swirling Colours", so do not feel you have to read this to understand that, or reversed. Though if you _want_ to read "Swirling Colours", I won't stop you.

Umm…this will be H/H. And there will be a lot of Sirius and Snape. I can't think of anything else…so I think I'll let you read the story.

****

Chapter 1: A mysterious Visitor

As far as Harry was concerned, the summer was going fairly well. He had had minimal dreams about the Third Task, the Dursleys were pretty much ignoring him and though Dudley was still on his diet, Uncle Vernon finally decided that the rest of the family didn't have to eat the 'infernal rabbit food', which meant even Harry had received normal portions this summer.

Harry spent the most time in his room, studying. Though he didn't want to be considered a 'Hermione', there wasn't much else to do. He still had his normal chores, but after he finished them, he had time by himself to read, study or do whatnot. But the interesting event that summer happened as Harry was dusting a vase in the living room.

Harry *did* have to do chores, and therefore found himself on the weekend before his fifteenth birthday dusting. Dusting was a chore he didn't mid so much. Of course it was annoying, but it let him have time alone to think. And Dudley wasn't allowed near Harry, for Dudley had a dust-allergy. Or that's at least what Aunt Petunia said to get Dudley out of having to do any work at camp, school or at a friend's.

But let me return to the story. Harry had just finished dusting a valuable vase that supposedly came from Egypt, though the £ 2,90 price tag from the junk market on the corner dictated otherwise. It was around two in the afternoon and Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making tea, which Harry certainly wouldn't receive.

It was a perfect normal afternoon, when the doorbell rang. Now, it was two in the afternoon, which meant that most respectable people were at work, or at home. People just didn't go calling on their neighbours at two in the afternoon. It was considered rude, especially if there was a child in the house, like Dudley, who needed his afternoon nap. 

"Get the door boy!" Petunia finally called through the kitchen as the person rang the doorbell about three times loud in concession. "And tell them we're not interested." Harry nodded, setting the duster down. He had to admit he was a bit curious at who would be calling on the Dursleys at this hour. The few friends they had knew better, solicitors came usually around four for tea and Harry doubted that anyone else would call on the Dursleys without a very good reason. The sign that read 'No Trespassing' in bright red paint, the fence, albeit small, surrounding the property and other hints were a bit too obvious.

So, it is to say that when Harry opened the door, he was a bit perplexed at who it could be. And he had a reason to be. Perplexed, that is. A woman, probably the same age of his aunt, but who looked infinitely younger was at the door. She had long golden hair, a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes. She was tall and thin, dressed muggley, though it seemed as the clothes didn't quite fit her. And she radiated something.

Harry stared at her, before he remembered where he was. "Er, excuse me, is there something you wanted?"

The woman almost jumped, her eyes widening as she saw him. "Oh, yes. Is there a Mrs Petunia Dursley at this residence?" She scanned the house. "I haven't been here in a while and am afraid I have the wrong house. And who might you be?" Her gaze focused on Harry, her blue eyes surprised. "Because I could swear-"

"My name is Harry Potter and Mrs Dursley is my Aunt. If you are selling something by the way, I am to tell you we're not interested." Her eyed the woman suspiciously. She wasn't dressed like someone selling something, more like a middle-class woman who just happened to stop by. 

"Harry? Your mother wouldn't be named Lily, would she?" The woman's eyes opened wide. "Why I must-" She stepped around Harry into the house. "Petunia, Princess, I need to speak to you!"

Harry stared at her. She seemed so surprised. And calling Aunt Petunia a princess was ludicrous. Harry followed her to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia stood frozen with a bowl of dough in her hands. Apparently Aunt Petunia believed the same, for she was staring at the woman as if she were a ghost. 

Meanwhile the woman kept on talking. "I've been looking all over for you, Highness. The Queen sent me to fetch your Highness and her Highness, but I can't find her Highness and I was getting so worried. I was afraid the King would behead me or something. After all, I would have failed on my mission as a Guardian. So-"

"Aunt Petunia? Do you know her?" Harry asked, forgetting the rule about no questions. Aunt Petunia shot him a look that would have made water turn to ice.

"No. Miss get out of my house. You are certainly not welcomed here." She started towards the door. "I'll even let you out the back, if you leave my house at once."

The woman stared at Aunt Petunia. "Come, Highness, it is I, Marigold, born of the Four Royal Guardian Families. I can't leave you. Her Majesty has called for your presence and no matter how much you wish to keep out of such affairs, I must bring you with me." She raised her arms. "It'll take no time at all, I'm sure you remember the Winds."

Harry looked at her. "Miss Marigold, what are you talking about? What do you mean, Winds? And 'Highness'." But he asked his question too late as his Aunt and he were swept away, seemingly by wind. 

***

When the whirlwind stopped, Harry froze. They were standing in a Courtyard of a magnificent Castle. Flowers were everywhere and benches were scattered around, allowing visitors to enjoy the scenery. There were small ponds and scattered walkways, like the one they were standing on. All in all, it was a beautiful place, like out of a fairy tale.

Marigold, whose arms were still spread, lowered them. She looked around, noting the lack of people. "It must be tea time." And with a flick of her wrist, she was clothed in leggings, a white blouse and a long tunic that resembled almost a skirt to her knees. She shook her head and Harry almost fainted as her ears pointed them selves. She sighed in contentment. "I must admit I feel better. The Human World is so large. And confusing and strange too." 

Harry noticed Aunt Petunia was glaring at Marigold. But this time there was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. "I swear, Marigold, I ordered you not to take us here." She looked out of place in this fairy-tale land with her drab grey skirt and white blouse. "Especially the boy. He doesn't need this."

Marigold shrugged. "Your Highness. There's nothing I can do. He is entitled and encouraged to visit us. And Her Majesty gave me a direct order." She eyed Harry and Aunt Petunia's dress. "That simply won't do." She instantly changed it.

Before Aunt Petunia could do anything, a golden mist surrounded her and Harry, as Harry felt something happening. When the mist disappeared, Harry was left in a white silk shirt, white silk hose, brown leather boots and an emerald green tunic embroidered with gold on the seams and golden buttons at the neck.

The clothes were probably the nicest clothes he had ever worn, he figured. They definitely beat Dudley's hand-me-downs and though they were a bit old fashioned, Harry was willing to wear them. He wondered if Petunia was wearing the same thing, seeing as he was dressed similarly to Marigold. But instead she was wearing her normal clothes, a scowl on her face. 

"I told you to leave me alone, Marigold." She crossed her arms. "And I'm leaving. Tell Mother that I don't care a thing about what's going on and her problems." She turned around and marched the other direction. 

Harry realised that Marigold was standing there looking defeated, but still with a bit of anger in her eyes. "Miss? Marigold? What's exactly going on?"

She turned towards him. "My young Harry. Your Aunt is being as trying as she ever was." She sighed and took an amulet out from under her shirt. "Princess Petunia, I call on the Guardian Spirits to bind you to my Will. From the power given to me, I call you back in her Majesty Rose and his Majesty Dorian's name." Harry watched as the amulet glowed and Aunt Petunia seemed to walk backwards, thrashing every which way. 

"Marigold let me go! I swear, as soon as I get free... Drat! I don't want to come!" Aunt Petunia stopped as she stood in front of Marigold and Harry. She glared at them both. "It's all your fault," she said, addressing Harry, "and I hate you." She said, addressing Marigold. "What about my Dudleykins?"

Marigold sighed. "Princess, come. The faster you see their Majesties, the faster you are allowed to go. And who is Dudleykins?" She made a face at the name. "It's such an awful name."

"Dudley is my son." Aunt Petunia said shortly. "And let's go. I'm not saying any longer than I must." And she turned, marching towards the wooden doors of the castle. Marigold stared after her, threw up her arms in defeat and followed. Harry watched them and hurried to catch up.

***

Though Harry was very confused, he was content to follow Marigold and his aunt. At the moment, that is. The castle was very elegant, with landscapes, portraits and vases filled with flowers all around. There were people standing by each and every door in the Hall, and Harry decided that they must be guards. They all resembled Marigold with the slight pointed ears and complexion. They were even dressed similarly. They all had sheaths that their waists holding, what Harry assumed to be, knifes, daggers and swords. 

Harry still wondered where they even were. Calling Aunt Petunia 'Princess', Aunt Petunia's dismay and disdain at the situation and Marigold's use of magic were all fresh in his head. He couldn't wait to ask Marigold what was exactly happening, but he realised he had to wait as they stopped at a set of doors.

The doors were a dark wood, but engraved with vines running over them, blooming. A flowery script in gold read Throne Room. Two Guards, one female, one male, both dressed as Marigold, bowed low as the doors opened. Aunt Petunia shot a smug look at them, Marigold sighed in apology and Harry didn't do anything but try to see where he was.

The Throne Room was beautiful. The ceiling was enchanted like Hogwarts, or at least that's what Harry suspected. In any case the flawless blue sky was overhead, trellises with vines marked the pathway. To the side were ponds, little streams and flowerbeds. The floor they were walking on was a path made of stones, leading to a raised dais, where an arbour of roses stood above two elegantly carved golden thrones.

"Marigold. You have returned. What do you bring?" A powerful male voice spoke out, breaking the quiet.

***

Harry was shocked as he saw a man, sitting on the throne rise. He was dressed as Harry, with even the same colours. But upon his blond neatly cut hair sat a crown. Harry watched him in amazement. Was this really a King? But before he could voice any of his thoughts, he was pulled down to the ground by his Aunt.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. "That's the King. And at the moment your future rests in his hands. None of that funny stuff you pull with Vernon and I." She curtsied on the ground, staring at the stones. Harry had never seen his aunt so submissive.

"I-" But before Harry could finish his sentence, Marigold stood up from her position on the floor, switching to kneel. 

"Your Majesty, I, Marigold, daughter of Stellas, son of Meir, son of Aran, do pledge her allegiance to Your Majesty and your Heirs. Therefore in Your Names I have journeyed to the Human World to fetch the Princess Petunia and the Crown Princess and Heiress to the Throne, Princess Lily. Unfortunately, my search for the Crown Princess was futile, but I did find Princess Petunia."

Harry bit his lip to keep his mouth from falling open. He wasn't exactly sure what exactly was going on, but the first chance he got, he was going to ask. It was enough to be transported to an unknown Kingdom, but to meet the King and Queen there, and have your Aunt introduced as a Princess was another matter entirely.

"Rise, Princess." The King commanded and Petunia rose, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Harry watched as Petunia curtsied slightly and then, before anyone could blink, the Queen rushed down the dais, embracing Petunia in a hug. 

"Oh, Petunia, darling, it's been so long. You never should have stayed away this long from home. I've missed you and though I realise it was your decision to leave, you could have at least come back for a visit." The Queen released Petunia. "But you do have some explaining to do, young lady. Why in Sarran's name have you not written or come to tell me of this awful business in the Magical Human World?"

Harry studied the Queen from his place on the floor, frowning. She had dark, dark red hair, bright blue eyes, nothing like Petunia's blue-grey. Her skin was pale, but not really pale, more a peaches-and-cream. She was slender, petite and there wasn't much resemblance between her and Petunia. Her dress was a floor length gown, pale blue, off the shoulders with no sleeves. A cape fastened at her neck with a golden chain. A golden crown sat upon her head, the sunlight in the room causing the diamonds encased in the crown to glint. She was pretty, there was no question about that, and she looked to be younger than Petunia, though Harry could sense an odd magic around her.

Petunia glared at the Queen. "What was _I_ supposed to do? You know how I feel about such things, _Mother_. And the fact that _she's_ dead means nothing to me." 

Gasps were heard all around as Harry finally decided to sit up. The King had left the dais, coming to stand next to his Queen. "What ever do you _mean_, Petunia? The Crown Princess is _dead_? How-why- The Wizard said nothing of this!" The King's voice was angry and increased in volume. "I _knew_ we should have forbidden her to marry that Prince, but she just _had_ to. And look where she's gotten herself. Dead. What happened, Petunia? Why were we not informed? When's the funeral?" His voice lowered in tone as his eyes closed. 

Harry watched his Aunt shift uncomfortably. Apparently the news of the Princess's death had been met harder than she had thought. Though Harry _still_ wasn't sure who the Princess even _was_. "She's been dead for close to fourteen years. I'm not really sure exactly what happened…but I do know that that husband of hers had nothing to do with her death. Unfortunately. He died as well. And the reason I never told you about it was because I thought you already _knew_. And I have no idea what else you're talking about, about this business with the Magical Human World."

The Queen sighed. "Dorian, I suppose we will have to alert the King Alaric and Queen Moria. They deserve to know that the Crown Prince of the Realm is dead, as is our daughter." She sighed. "I-I suppose we'll need to contact the Wizard about this matter. I'm surprised he did not tell us. He's always been truthful before."

And before Harry could stop himself, he opened his mouth. He had no idea _who_ this particular Wizard was, but he figured he knew why he hadn't told the Queen and King. "He probably didn't tell you because he thought you already knew. And he probably thought that brining up the subject would make you hurt even more. I have no idea what exactly is going on now, nor where I am, but I can guess that the Princess meant a lot to you, and I'm sorry she died. I lost my own parents at the age of one, and though I never really knew them, I still miss them. It must be awful to lose a daughter."

When Harry stopped, he was quite surprised that everyone was staring at him, including Marigold, who had been silent for the last few minutes. He slowly stood up, blushing. "Er…sorry if I interrupted…" He trailed off, seeing the look the Queen and King were giving him, a look of surprise, but also of recognition and astonishment.

The Queen broke out of it first. "I thank you, my boy. But if I could have your Name?" 

"Harry Potter." And Harry froze as the Queen and King gasped. "Your Majesties, is there something wrong? And why are you looking at me like that?"

The King answered this time. "My boy, my name is King Dorian, and my wife is Queen Rose. We had two daughters, Petunia Janera and Lily Marie…Lily Marie was the Crown Princess and Heiress to the Throne." Harry got a very bad feeling about what the King was saying. "She married a man, who, though we would have not chosen him for her, he loved her and we agreed to the marriage. She went to live in the Human World, and has not been seen since."

Harry was starting to grasp what they were saying, but he couldn't believe it. It was too odd. The Queen took over. "Her husband's shortened First Name was James, and his last name was Potter."

Harry hit the floor in a dead faint.

****

Okay. How was it? I'd really, really like some feed back on this, because I know that this kind of a story isn't very often written. And before anyone asks, they are not _Elves_. Nor fairies. So don't try to guess.

Umm…a fainting Harry. You know, if _I_ just found out that my Mother was a Princess of some weird race, I think I'd faint too. And James will come up next chapter. I think. Sirius will also be joining us then. And I think Snape will also come in the chapter after that. Not really sure then.

I'd like to know what to classify this story under. Because it's got Hermione in it, Sirius and Snape. They're all pretty major characters, and I have no idea who is more main. 

Another thing: In the books it says Petunia is against magic. Not in so little words, but it definitely gives the impression. We will find out why next chapter. So don't tell me 'In the books Petunia hates magic'. I know. Just be patient.

So, please review…constructive criticism is always helpful. And a beta would be nice…

-Myra 3/1/03


	2. Explanations and Confusement

Sorry for the long wait. So here's chapter 2.

***

Chapter 2: Explanations and confusement

***

"He's waking up."

"No he isn't. Now be quiet."

"I still can't understand-"

"He's just a little brat. I don't see-"

"Be quiet!"

"I -"

"Princess Petunia Janera, stop this ridiculous childlike beha-"

"I'm no child!"

"Listen to your Mother."

"Fine!"

"She certainly hasn't changed."

"You're perfectly right. She hasn't. I thought allowing her to leave would make things better but-"

"You did what you believed best, Rose, darling. Our daughter is just-"

"Don't talk about me as if I weren't here. I am, if you've noticed and I don't enjoy-"

"Be quiet!"

"Don't order around your Princess as if she was a servant, Guardian."

"Well, unless you want him to wake up, then we should be quiet."

"Don't we _want_ him to wake up?"

"Well…now I think of it, I assume so. There's so much to explain."

Harry listened to the voices. It was quite interesting to pick out the voices, especially when they didn't know you could hear them. He was planning on listening more when a voice said 'Wake up' and he was instantly awake.

He looked around him. Apparently the entire day _hadn't_ been a dream, like he had wished. Unfortunately. On the other hand, since it wasn't a dream, he had just met his maternal grandparents. Who happened to be a Queen and King.

Sure enough, Queen Rose was kneeling next to him, her skirts sprayed out around her. "Hello, Harry dear. I'm sorry for giving you such a shock…we should have been more careful."

Harry shook his head, swallowing. The King stood in front of him and Marigold to the side. Aunt Petunia was further away, her back turned to him. "I'm fine…but I'll admit it's hard to believe."

"Of course it is, my dear boy. But you'll understand later on. Would you like something to eat?" King Dorian asked, bending down. "Or perhaps a room where you can rest? This castle is as much yours as it is mine."

Harry wanted to open his mouth and politely thank them, but say 'no thanks, I think I'll return to Hogwarts now', but something stopped him. Part of him actually _wanted_ to stay there. It was beautiful, he had to admit, and the Queen and King were certainly nice people. There were just so many unanswered questions he had. So he opened his mouth and said the first thing he wanted. "Where am I? And exactly what am I doing here?"

The queen stood. "Oh, well, that's a long story, Harry. I- well, I have to admit I'm wondering where Lily's Guardian is." She sighed.

Harry, throwing a look over to Marigold, finally stood up himself. "What _is_ a Guardian?" The fact that Marigold had announced herself as one, and that his Mother had one made him wonder just what exactly they did.

"A Guardian is someone who is raised to look after the Royal Family. We are well trained in all arts of fighting, weapons, magic and healing and always accompany the Family when they leave the castle. I am your Aunt's Guardian, though she has refused me many times. Your mother had one, the Queen and King do and you, I assume, will receive one. There are four families of Guardians and all four families are trained." Marigold answered, her voice changing and becoming more melodious as she spoke. Harry wondered why, but before he could ask, the Queen spoke.

"Crown Princess Lily's Guardian Mighty Star appear!" She raised her hands, and Harry froze as a very familiar figure appeared in the circle. 

"What?" Harry managed to ask, before having to sit down again. The day was becoming _too_ exciting.

***

"I told you _not_ to drink from the toilet, not to do so, Padfoot." Sirius Black looked up to see an annoyed Remus Lupin standing in the kitchen doorway. He was tapping his foot, holding a toilet brush. "You clog up the toilet."

Sirius shrugged, returning to his tea. "I was thirsty. I was a dog. How else was I supposed to get a drink?" He lounged in his chair, picking up the morning's Daily Prophet. He had been visiting various people over the summer, and was truthfully ready for a rest and a relaxing cup of tea. And of course a few pranks. He remembered hearing that Arthur and Molly Weasley's twins were a couple of jokers. Perhaps he'd send them a letter turning them bright pink.

"_Padfoot_. I _charmed_ the toilet closed, which means you had to have turned human to open it. And then I fail to see why you didn't just go to the kitchen to get a drink." Remus looked even more annoyed.

"Oh, Moony, what can I say? Toilet water tastes better." Sirius shrugged it off. He was enjoying himself, acting like a dog to annoy his best friend. It was a lot of fun.

"Oh! Just-just don't go anywhere. I'm going to the store to get some cleanser." Remus stomped off, muttering about mangy mutts.

Sirius waited until he was gone, before getting a quill and parchment from Remus's study.

"_Dear Gred and Forge,_

It has come to my attention that you two are continuing a tradition of being pranksters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wish to commend you for that and inquire if you have topped the Detention Record at school…I believe a total of 1798 times.

I also wish to commend you for passing on a certain map to one Harry Potter. The kid needs it, and I must say it served its purpose in your hands. Er…basically I just wanted to say you two are on the way to becoming the best pranksters. I'm not one cut out for formalities.

So, Gred and Forge, I suggest you wait in the Gryffindor Common Room by Waxing Half Moon at midnight by the fire place and chant these words: 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good and wish to become the best prankster ever.' Oh yes, a hint of advice. Have Harry there too. He knows a few of our secrets and will be a help.

Sincerely, with great expectations,

Mister Padfoot

P.S. You now are all bright pink. This spell will wear off in one week. Send letter addressed to Messrs. Padfoot and Moony when you wish to receive the incantation. "

He grinned as he sent it of using Remus's owl. He was sure Ron would read it as well and find it funny. And though he had never really met George and Fred, he couldn't wait for their reply. For no prankster is going to pass up an opportunity to learn a spell that turns someone bright pink.

Sirius returned to the kitchen, ready to fix something to eat, when he dropped the plate. The strangest, but a familiar feeling washed over him as he was suddenly blown away.

***

When the wind stopped, Sirius was surprised to see a scene he had almost forgotten. The beautiful Throne Room, with its many flowers and open air was a sight he had not seen in years-and a sight he never expected to see again. The fact that the death of Lily was on his hands made him stay clear. It had been his fault that Peter had been made Secret Keeper, and his fault that Lily had died, along with James. There was no reason to go back to the Kingdom, for he was sure they knew, and it would be a fate worse than death to be held as a traitor by everyone he had once called dear.

He stayed frozen in his spot, not daring to look. He had no idea why he had been called, by a member of the Royal Family, no less, but he did not really care to know. It _had_ to be bad news. Until he heard a voice.

"_Sirius?_" He swirled around, not expecting and was met with a person he would have never thought to see here.

"_Harry? _What are _you_ doing _here_?" He stalked over, taking in the people. The King was standing annoyed to the side, Mari was on the other side, expressionless, The Queen had an annoyed, but also sad look on her face, Harry was simply confused and the other woman, who Sirius guessed to be Petunia, was facing the other way, ignoring everything.

"I'd like to know that, myself, Sirius. Marigold just appears on the porch and then transports us here and now it seems that my mother was a Princess and so is Petunia and I have no idea what's going on. And then they say that they wanted to talk top my mother's Guardian, but that _can't_ be you, can it, Sirius? I mean, you were my Dad's best friend, not my Mum's…and this entire thing makes _no_ sense." Harry finished, crossing his arms.

Sirius looked up. _All right…this situation just got worse._ He was sure that Harry would never come here, that nothing would _ever_ have to be explained. Harry had never questioned Sirius before, and Harry never seemed interested in hearing about his grandparents. Not to mention that Sirius never was going to _volunteer_ the information. It was pointless to. But now… "Er…that's a long story, Harry."

"Why weren't we notified of Lily's death? And how did she die in the first place, Sirius?" Queen Rose suddenly said, looking even more annoyed. "Honestly, Sirius, for a Guardian, I'd like to know just _how_ you guarded her, because that makes no sense. You're here for _protection_, Sirius. And you should have at least _told_ us when she died."

"I-I-" For once in his life, Sirius was at a lost for words. "I thought- I-"

"He was in prison, framed for their murders." All head turned towards Harry. He continued. "My parents were advised to perform a Fidelus Charm. My Dad wanted to use Sirius as the Secret Keeper, but Sirius thought it'd be too obvious and convinced them to switch to Peter Pettigrew, but not to tell anyone. Peter was the spy and betrayed my parents. Then Sirius cornered Peter and Peter yelled out into the street how Sirius had betrayed them. Peter blows up the street, turns into a rat and escapes, leaving Sirius to take the blame. He was in Azkaban for twelve years. He just escaped two years ago and has been on the run ever since."

Sirius threw Harry a gracious look. "Harry's right, your Majesties. I've never forgiven myself for causing their deaths and I had vowed to stay away from here, until you called me." 

Queen Rose sighed as she returned to her Throne and sat down. "Honestly, I really expected to learn about my own daughter's death when it happened, not almost fourteen years later."

Harry sighed. "Can't someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?"

Sirius groaned. Explaining the entire thing to Harry. Whoa, not something to take lightly. Especially because there were parts even _he_ had never really understood. "Well-"

"Well I think I'll be going now. Mother. Father." Petunia nodded to her parents. "Don't call me, I'll call you." She raised her arms and Harry stared at her.

"Don't you _dare_ leave, Petunia Janera." This time Dorian cut in. "We still need to talk to you. And you owe Harry an explanation." Petunia's look of disgust told them all what she felt like, but it didn't seem to matter. She knew she had to obey her father's orders. Glaring mightily, she waved a hand, whispered words Harry couldn't hear and then sat down on the chair that had just appeared.

The five adults shared a look as Harry looked at them expectantly. How on _earth_ were they going to explain this to Harry? Sirius sighed and shifted. "I guess I'll explain…"

***

"Well, Harry, I have no idea where to begin. Because frankly I had no idea that anyone would ever have to explain this to you. But I guess I should start with your mother before Hogwarts.

"Lily and I grew up together. She was the Crown Princess and I was her Guardian. A Guardian is someone who watches over his or her charge, the member of the Royal Family. Lily and I got along well and we were very good friends, especially with Marigold here." He nodded at Marigold. "We'd always play together and I was almost always with your mother. But I think the real story starts when we started Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the people in the room. The Queen and King in all their grandeur, Petunia in her normal clothes, Marigold wearing her tunic and hose and Sirius in old wizarding robes. "What do you mean? And I thought my mother was muggle born."

"That's what we told everyone, but it isn't true. Your mother, Harry, was Crown Princess Lily Marie of the Fae." Sirius waited for the reaction he was sure to commence.

"_What_? Are you saying my mother wasn't even _human_? That she was a _fairy_?" Yep. Sirius definitely got the reaction he had waited for.

"Not _fairies_, Harry. Please don't call us fairies. It's very insulting. Fairies are little annoying creatures that can't do much of anything. We're _Fae_." Sirius started to pace.

"All right. So what are the _Fae_?" Harry spat the words out. This was getting ridiculous! It seemed as if Sirius wasn't explaining _anything_ to him. 

"The Fae look human, Harry, but are not, simply said. They have a different form of magic than what humans possess, don't age like humans do and for one thing, we have wings." Queen Rose spoke up. Everyone turned to her.

"Wings?" You have _wings_?" Harry said, incredulously. This was getting unbelievable. "I don't see any."

"We can hide them and we almost always do." Rose answered, removing her cloak and placing it on the Throne behind her. "Watch me." And as Harry watched, she leaned her head back, straightened up and suddenly two transparent, glittery _wings_ were resting behind her.

Harry blinked. "That's-that's-I-I can't describe it!" 

"You'll get used to it. It's something that you were born with, and usually small children keep their wings out until they learn to fully retract them. Lily, however, learned very quickly. Before she was year-old she could retract them. But I think we should talk more about Lily, Harry dear." Rose left her wins out as she sat down again. "Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "Right, Majesty." He turned to Harry. "I guess I should continue where I left off. No offence to any of your teachers at school, except perhaps Snape, but they don't really teach you what you need to know at Hogwarts. There are many different kinds of magical peoples living in this world, simply in different realms, and not all are friendly. 

"I'm sure you've heard of Dwarfs and Gnomes and Dryads. They are creatures that you can find in the Human Realm. But in _this_ realm, things are different. Humans can only enter here with permission or else they risk either being captured here forever or death. Depends on who finds them and the people's own intentions. 

"Well anyway, though we can fit in with humans, we usually prefer to stay apart from them. They're often too violent for our liking and mostly too stubborn and close-minded. That's why very few humans know much about us. We keep to our selves and don't have huge wars or fights or anything else like that. Oh, and we have to tell the truth when we're asked out straight."

"We have to tell the _truth_? But I've lied before, I'm sure of it." Harry shook his head. "I _know _I've had to have lied before."

"Are you really sure? Half-truths don't count as lying, Harry. And anyway, your powers, your lying, they all won't take effect until you know and acknowledge who you really are. Of course, it could also be because of your mixed blood…" Rose shook her head gracefully. "I assume it lies upon who your father was. I always _told_ Lily that marrying him wouldn't be a good idea, but that's how young love is, I assume."

"Wait, what do you mean about my father? I take it he was human. So does that mean that I'm not all Fae?"

"First of all, yes, Harry, you are only half _Fae_. _But_, your father was not human either. You have no drop of human-blood in your body, as far as I'm aware of." Dorian sighed. "But I think it is better to speak of your father later. I am not the best person to explain it to you, Harry. I highly doubt that anyone here is."

"Dorian is quite correct. Let's begin again with Lily. It is custom here for the Heir to the Throne to complete a magical education at Hogwarts. Though wizards can't use our magic, we can use theirs. It is also a way to get to know the human world and a way to study them. Any future King or Queen must know how to deal with humans. Though not many humans know of us, there are a few and they must be dealt with accordingly.

"On of them is always the Headmaster, or Headmistress of Hogwarts School. Professor Albus Dumbledore is considered a Friend of ours. He has earned our trust and admiration. When we wrote to tell him that our second daughter, Lily Marie, was to begin Hogwarts accompanied by her Guardian Sirius, he was very helpful. He helped making up names and a past for her. Evans is a common muggle name, he said, and Black would do as well. Therefore we decided that Lily should be considered muggle born, and Sirius half-blood, cousins on their mother's side.

"After the story was conceived, they were sent to Hogwarts, where Lily met your father. They graduated, got married and stayed in the human realm, fighting against some evil source named Voldemort. After your Christening, we did not hear a thing from them again." Rose clapped her hands and the doors to the Throne room opened, letting servants carrying trays and pushing carts full of food. They left the path before they reached the dais, and turned to the left, where tables were set with magnificent cutlery. Returning to the path, they bowed before Their Majesties and left. 

Harry stared at all the food. It was hidden behind a wall of ivy, but he could still see enough of it to be amazed. It made a Hogwarts Feast go to shame. But before he wanted to eat, he needed to know something. "Aunt Petunia, why did you say you hate magic, then, and everything that has to go with it? And why do you live in the muggle world?"

Several gasps were heard as everyone's head turned towards Petunia. She crossed her arms and glared. "Because I _do_ hate magic. I think it's horrible and unfair. I can't do anything. I have to either stay in this world and be a _Princess_, but can't do anything, because after all, _Lily_ is the Heir, or I can go and live in the muggle world and have a normal family.

"It's not fair that I didn't get to go to Hogwarts. I'm the oldest, why couldn't I have gone? Lily's dead anyway, and al she left is this little brat who can do everything and has lots of friends. All I want to be is _normal_, and I thought I succeeded until Marigold appears on my doorstep and whisks me here against my will.

"And Marigold doesn't even like me anyways. She was friends with Lily and only assigned to me because Violet died and there was no one else to take her place that was my age, so they took Marigold who was five years younger and _Lily's_ best friend.

"I can't stand it here. And what's Vernon going to do when he finds out? He's going to, if I just disappeared. Thank heavens I've been able to bind Dudley's powers and let him grow up to be a sweet lovely little boy, not like this _freak_ here. I-"

"_That's enough!_" Dorian shouted, making Petunia fall off her chair. "That is perfectly ridiculous, Petunia. You are not the Heir because you don't have the Heir eyes. You know that only the Heir has such bright green eyes, the colour of emeralds. It is the way to decide who is the best candidate. And I wish to hear no more over Lily from you. 

"Secondly, it has always been that the Heir attends Hogwarts with their Guardian, and no one else does. When you were the correct age to begin, you showed no interest. I'm sure that if you perhaps had said _then_ that you wished to attend, perhaps we could have done something. But it was too late when you started making a scene about Lily going.

"Thirdly, I want you to apologise to Marigold. She lost her elder sister and then you make a scene about her. Do you think she _wanted to_ be your Guardian? I don't think so. But you are correct that that was the only way. You need a Guardian and she was the only one who could serve you.

"Then I come to your 'normal' life. Misleading your husband is not a very nice thing, Petunia. And your son should learn about his powers and how to use them. It isn't fair. I want you to tell them and bring them here to us some time in the next month. They need to know, and if he does something like divorce you, then so be it. He wasn't meant for you. You cannot just close out part of your life.

"Jealously is for children, Petunia, and you are no child. I want you to grow up. Now go back to your family, Petunia, and I expect to meet them soon." He raised his arms, letting the spell holding Petunia in place go and she vanished almost immediately. Turning to Harry, he apologised. 

"I'm sorry you got stuck with her, Harry, she's always been a handful. But I don't think you'll have to spend much time with her anymore. I fully intend to speak to The Wizard about this. Wizard Dumbledore's always showed good judgement, but not sending you here is ridiculous."

"Better with Petunia than with Them." Rose spoke up slowly. "I think that's what Wizard Dumbledore probably wanted, Dorian. He knew that They would protest if we received care of Harry, and we would protest if They received care the care of Harry. Petunia was the only option. He could live in a world where he was just seen as a normal magical human and not be placed in the middle of politics."

"Yes, well, I still feel a bit annoyed. Now, I suppose we should come to business. I called Petunia and Lily here because there is news that an evil wizard has risen in the human realm and I wanted to know about them." Dorian began pacing. 

Harry cleared his throat. "That would be Voldemort. My parents fought him before, and he was defeated when he tried to kill me and his curse bounced back against him. I survived because my mother gave her life to save me. Now he's back and starting to rise again."

Rose sighed and looked at Sirius. "I assume you are fighting him again as well?" 

"Correct, Your Majesty, I am. Right now I am recruiting those who have thought. I am unable to fight myself, seeing how I am seen as a convicted criminal. But it is true that I wish to fight again."

"Wonderful. I think we do need to contact King Alaric and Queen Moria, even against how much I dislike them. They deserve to know about everything we have just found out." Dorian seated himself in his Throne. "And Harry deserves to know about his father."

***

All right. James isn't appearing in this chapter. But next chapter all will be revealed. Should I continue, by the way? I guess that's it. Questions? Comments? Review.

-Myra 7/7/03


End file.
